hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lenalia Row
Welcome Hi, welcome to His Dark Materials! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Matter page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Zeist Antilles (Talk) 21:18, March 19, 2012 This wiki is in bad need of admin attention ...especially the blog posts. It appears that nearly all blog posts (certainly at least 80%) here are spam. I'm troubling you with this because you're the only other registered user (apart from the spammers of course) to post here in a long time. I don't even know who the admins on here are; I can't recall ever seeing one of them. It appears that this wiki is ripe for adoption, since it's running on autopilot; unfortunately I can't make such a request, as I was already made an admin on another wiki only a month ago, so I have to wait another month before applying to take over this wiki. Would you like to apply instead? (I think there would be no bar to your then making me an admin here, should you so desire of course.) — RobertATfm 21:43, June 5, 2012 (UTC) This wiki seems to be shaping up quite well The new version of the "delete" template looks great (I've always felt that it should be a floating box, as on other wikis, rather than three lines of text, as the latter doesn't stand out nearly as much). I think use of this template, so that people will know how to use it including the "reason" parameter, should be added to one of the policy documents. (I suppose the policies will be semi-protected once someone here has the rights to do this.) The one problem with it is that only items tagged for deletion since the new category was created (including articles which were tagged with the old version of the template but have been edited since the new one was created) are actually in that category; the rest are still in the old category. As it would be very tedious to edit every one of them just to recategorise them (as I know from the experience of replacing every one of Noneofyourbusiness' fake "delete" tags with real ones), I suppose the solution to this is probably to ask on the admin forums on Community Central to run a bot against our wiki — or else just remember, when deletion time comes, to clean out the old category before deleting it. This is no longer a problem; see new post below. — RobertATfm 13:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) One policy page it might be good to have is a list of all templates and how to use them, like the one I've begun for the InkTannk wiki. — RobertATfm 03:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :As you will have noticed, another template which I've improved is the "stub" template, which previously was for articles only although sections can be stubs as well; I've now altered it so that "stub" alone gives "This article or section is a stub" (as per usual), while using "stub|type" gives "This type is a stub" ("type" is of course supposed to be "article" or "section", but can be anything, since it's used only for display); I've also altered it to categorise as "Stub" rather than as "Article stubs". :The latter caused me to panic a bit, as it didn't seem to be working; even stubs I edited didn't move from "Artocle stubs" to "Stub" — at first. The problem however seems to be merely that it took time for the change to fully ripple through; it did in the end. This has also of course fixed the "delete" category problem above. — RobertATfm 13:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good, and thanks for starting the blog to discuss the adoption with the other contributors here. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations on the above! — RobertATfm (talk) 07:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you But surely you've forgotten Amyosaurus; surely she would make a good admin? After all, she's done tons of work linking this wiki to the Italian and Brazilian Portuguese versions (I've looked at one of her pages from each, and they're impressive even though I can't understand them), and she also moved the Sandbox to a more appropriate namespace (prompting me to do the same on the Doom wiki). Up to you of course. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I know that Amyosaurus has now stated that she doesn't want to be an admin here for now; but is there some other way that she can be marked as a trusted user, so that her edits are automatically marked as patrolled? This would save some work. -- RobertATfm (talk) 11:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Elshcari714's inept edits to "Dæmon" As you've probably noticed from the Recent Changes page, I finally got around to editing the new section of Dæmon that Elshcari714 created on 23 July. Ironically, I used Microsoft Word's powerful search and replace (Word has useful wildcards such as "any digit") to automate and hence speed up the process. The result is at Dæmon/Elshcari714 version. The history shows that my complaint to Elshcari714 was justified; eliminating the Microsoft Office fluff reduced the page size by over 130,000 characters. (It's a pity that s/he seems to have taken the complaint as a personal insult; still, since this means no more superfluous garbage dumped into pages, perhaaps it's just as well.) I'm not sure if the result is justified, however; does the new table really add any value to the article? Should the new version be moved into the slot of the present version, or just deleted? Another result of this is that I also created a draft "editing policy" page. After all, I only did this cleanup because I had time on my hands; people should submit properly-formatted articles in the first place, not expect others to tidy up after them, as in most cases this won't happen. -- RobertATfm (talk) 17:55, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how your community can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I am new to this, yes, and I totally do not wish to screw anything up, but I want to enjoy, so I am glad you sent me starting out message, oh lord yes I am glad. Peace out. MsLaurieM (talk) 06:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Please check Amyosaurus' talk page She has changed her mind about being an admin, and is now willing. I think she would make a good one; this would also take a bit of pressure off me (I don't particularly like being the only active admin). — RobertATfm (talk) 21:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC)